


Лунатизм, воспоминания и бутербродик в три часа ночи

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Mission "Hotline Miami" in Payday2, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джекет страдает тремя вещами: лунатизмом, навязчивыми воспоминаниями и тем, что не умеет просить помощи. К счастью, Вулфа не нужно просить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Используется хэдканон на травматическую немоту Джекета. Привет.  
> А так же на то, что у Джекета голос Райана Гослинга. А голос Гослинга - вещь, ради которой стоит жить.

Джекет противоречив в самой своей натуре, и, пожалуй, это забавляло. Вынуждало принимать для себя: не все — и не только с ним — так, как может показаться с первого взгляда. И в людях, и в жизни это не работало. Почти никогда; первое впечатление почти всегда хорошее, ибо людей хлебом не корми, но дай себя хорошо подать, изящно подать. Первое впечатление — всегда лживо, ибо чужую мелодию печали можно услышать лишь если быть ближе, чем расстояние в ладонь; лишь если запустить руки в чужие волосы и дышать одним кислородом на двоих.   
  
Чужие демоны лакали кровь с порезов на руке Вулфа — и он, усмехаясь, другой чесал их за ушами.  
  
Он — этот парень, чей возраст — тайна, чья жизнь — ложь — с виду такой жилистый, хрупкий. Словно бы сожмешь пальцами запястье сильнее, чем дозволено — и все, послышится почти стеклянный хруст, а чужое лицо исказится гримасой боли. Казалось; но это не мешало парню с глазами оттенка стали и мокрого пепла разбивать бильярдные кии о чужие головы, протыкать осколками стекла шеи. Такой молодой, с уставшим лицом — и такими горящими глазами в момент, когда в руках — вещи, которые никто бы в жизни не назвал оружием. Клюшка для гольфа. Простой карандаш.  
  
Вулф должен был бояться, пожалуй, но он сего не делал. Наоборот — подходил ближе, становился на расстоянии удара. Настолько опасно, настолько близко, что остальные едва ли пальцем у виска не крутили — чокнутый, что ли?  
  
А он им и был. Чокнутым, безумным, и скользя пальцем по чужой скуле, пожалуй, он слишком без слов признавался, шептал — безумным стоит держаться вместе. Рвать врагов вместе, отрывать клыками куски плоти от костей, прикрывать друг другу спины.  
  
Джекет лунатик, и заставать его на кухне Убежища почти привычно. Парень нередко туда приходил через пару часов после отбоя, и-и… садился. Глядел в пустоту, а в придачу — шевелил самими губами. Бегло, и зрачки его едва-едва заметно дрожали, почти закрывая собой радужку. Беззвучно, конечно же, он сидел тише мышки, тише змейки в своей спальной одежде — свободных шортах, потрепанной майке. Перед ним — чашка с давным-давно остывшим Эрл Греем, и Вулф почти что мог поклясться — оставила её Кловер.  
  
Джекет, как ни странно, отреагировал на чужое появление. Он повернул лицо в сторону шума, кинул взор на пришедшего в ночи мужчину, и Вулф… если честно, то он не видел в глазах понимания происходящего. Джекет спал, он видел либо хорошие сны, либо кошмары, и на самом деле глупость сейчас к нему приходить. Мало ли — взбрыкнет? Но Вулф не боялся.  
  
Мужчина легко укладывал ладонь на чужое плечо — такое худое, открытое благодаря майке — и уже собрался помочь встать, стать проводником и отвести спящего убийцу в комнату… как Джекет выдохнул. Тихо, и таким странным, звенящим голосом, что Вулф на пару секунд даже опешил от шока:  
  
— Ты не можешь уйти, — односложно, он шептал это так отрешенно, точно бы видел перед собой… что-то другое. Нечто, отдающее шелестом пальмовых листьев и запахом взрывов, крови. Насилия. Звоном стальных вставок на браслетах, а еще его ладонь вцепилась в Вулфа так сильно, что не отдерешь, даже если захочешь. Дыхание у парня было загнанное, сорванное, и Вулф, в общем-то, и не пытался. Оторвать ладонь, в смысле.  
  
— Я и не ухожу, — тихо, спокойно и мягко выдохнул он обычно молчаливому Джекету. Точно бы немому не по рождению, но по причинам много более тяжким, грубым. Тот поднял взгляд в ответ на тихий голос, кажется, даже сумел разглядеть Вулфа в полумраке… и кивнул. Тихонечко, осторожно поднимаясь, позволяя себя отвести до постели и уложить.  
  
Вулф уже как-то и не помнил, зачем вообще пошел на кухню в эту ночь. Может, хотел себе сделать бутерброд. Может, хотел найти там парня, что никому, никому-никому-никому не верил — и сходил от этого с ума.  
  
— Точно не уходишь? — Джекет спрашивал почти что певчим голосом, ломким, точно стекло. Так отрешенно, словно бы говорил не к Вулфу, ей-богу. Словно бы говорил к мужчине, с которым они вместе — в окопах, и смерть ближе, чем когда бы то ни было.  
  
Тем не менее, Вулф отвечал, садясь рядом с ним и усмехаясь:  
  
— Да. Точно.  
  
Джекет противоречив в самой своей натуре, если честно.  
Но в моменты, когда его глаза наконец-то закрываются, а дыхание — вновь ровное, легкое — он почти что напоминает подростка.  
  
Подростка, что в своё время потерял своё солнце ради того, чтобы после отчаянно выть на луну.


End file.
